powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Rocket Force: Blastoff
This is a movie based of Power Rangers Rocket Force. It is based of The Showdown, The Takedown, Won't Give Up, The Lost Zords, and The Final Battle. Plot #The Showdown: It's now or never! Kry's army is defeated. King Kry won't give up. He is up to Plan Z. He takes out the Spirits of his Cryers, which he burns at the end of every episode. He uses the power to become unstoppable. Pecky flies to the Astro HQ and tells the rangers to meet Kry at the Cryodome stadium. Matt decides to go himself. They try to stop him but he goes anyway. They go to cheer him on. At the stadium Kry reveals his Ultra form. Matt morphs and goes to Super Mode and then Cyber Mode. They get on their bikes, grab their swords, and attack. Matt gets knocked off his bike and gets demorphed. Kry tells the rangers to fight him. They jump off the bleachers and morph. With one slash, Kry beats all of them. He grows big and tries to squash them. #The Takedown: Right on time, they call the zords. They jump up, morph, and form the Universe Gigazord. Kry easily destroys it with a kick. They use all of their weapons. They even use the Giga Strike. Kry sustains 0 damage. He destroys it even more. Now he fully destroyed it. The Zords are destroyed and the rangers fall. Krysis sends them back to Earth. They spend a week at the hospital. Back at Cryosis, General Cree decides it's time to take action. He travels to Earth. Krysis and Ery are surprised to see him. They thought he was dead. He says he can help them defeat Kry. #Won't Give Up: He tells them about the Ultrazords, gigantic robots with the ability to form the Carrierzord. If they use the Carrierzord the Zords will be operatinal. So the rangers go on a journey to the Valley of Zords where the Rocket Flyers were made. It turns out Kry thought ahead of them and stole them. He plans on using them to take over Earth. The rangers travel back to Earth to find no people. Kry imprisoned almost every human. Here come in Chase, Emma, and Josh. They sneak into the ship and rescue some humans. Kry knows about this but does nothing. He knows Matt will try to help. Matt climbs up into a trap. All the humans are set free and Matt is sent to Kry's room. He says to give up, but Matt says "We won't give up!" #The Lost Zords: This activates the Zords. They split apart to form the Ultrazords. The rangers jump, morph, and into the cockpits. Matt jumps off the ship and Kry falls to the ground and then grows. Now in the cockpit, Matt charges towards Kry. They all kick, punch, and use their weapons. They decide to form the Carrierzord. They fly to Cryodome stadium and revive the zords. THis does not revive the Kings, though. The rangers try to get back to Earth but they are blocked by Rockus, the first Soldier Cryer they faced. They didn't defeat him during their first encounter. Know he grew twice as normal and attacked with his Wrecker Wave. They formed the Space Gigazord. They used the Giga Slash. Then they ride on the Carrierzord. They get through him and go fight in the final battle. #Final Battle: The rangers fight Kry in battle. He uses all of his attacks to destroy them. The rangers use all of their weapons and attacks. They are too evenly matched. John says to retreat. Matt says to attack. They decide to attack him with a new move called Giga Wave. This sends Kry back to Cryosis. They won the battle, but the war just begun. On Earth, the rangers celebrate with pizza and ice cream. Krysis tells them to keep everything. Also, he gives them a new HQ. At the end, Matt and Amy became super police officers. John went to college. James became the best skateboarder in the world. Ai and Akihiko continued as race car drivers. May became a pop star and Brock and Ashley became her bodyguards. Events *Kry is defeated. *Josh, Chase, and Emma make their first apperance. *The Carrier Zord and the Ultrazords make their first apperance. *Cree is shown alive. *The rangers are separated for the 4 years John is in college. Category:Films Category:Power Rangers Rocket Force